sometimes the pain is worth it
by IndominusRex.Velociraptor
Summary: When the characters from Heroes of Olympus go to goode together. They are all mortal. Rated t for a little swearing and becuase i wanted too. The first few chapters are garbage but it gets better trust me
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first story so please enjoy and give me feedback in the reviews. Thanks. Also this is gonna be a story where the 7 go to goode, so yeah please enjoy!

Annabeth pov

Gods today is our first day of senior year in high school. I just moved from california, but I have friends named piper mclean and hazel levesque. Also one of my old friends, Thalia Grace goes there. Alright i'm going to go pick up Piper and Hazel.

I stopped at their mansion, we all live near each other, and our moms/ dads are all pretty rich. My mom is Athena Chase, CEO of Athena Buildings, Piper's mom is Aphrodite Mclean, of the most popular fashion magazine ever, and Hazel's dad is Pluto Levesque, of Pluto's gem pauldron.

Anyway as they walk into my car, greetings are shared..

"Hey annabeth what's up?" Piper asked

"Nothing much...how about you?" I asked

"I'm great."

"Awesome how about you Hazel?" I asked

"I'm fine. Aren't you guys worried about the new school?" she said

"No...what's the name again Annabeth?" Piper asked

"It says...Goode high school." I said

"Alright" Hazel said

_line break_

When we reached the school, I immediately saw Thalia standing to the side, near the lockers. I quickly ran up to her and gave her a hug

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in like 5 years" I practically yelled

"Annie!Damn you've grown!"

_please ignore their usual age difference. I'm putting them the same age_\

"Wow you too Thals. Also don't call me Annie."

I introduced her to Piper and Hazel, and the three of them hit it off instantly. We were just talking, enjoying and everything, when a car drove up and out came 3 girls, who I instantly knew were the cool girls. One of them was a redhead, one had caramel/dark hair, and the other also had dark hair.

"Ugh. That's the 'popular' group." Thalia groaned

"Thought so." Piper said.

"The black haired one is Reyna, redheads Rachel Dare, and the Caramel hair is Drew Tanaka"

_again...idk if drew's hair is caramel...im lazy right now…..so yeah_

"Ugh...who's the worst?" I asked

"Definitely Drew. She's just plain rude, and is after my cousin Nico Di Angelo, Rachel is a slut after my other cousin, Percy Jackson, and Reyna is just annoying because she is after my brother Jason.

"Who are Nico, Percy, and Jason?"Hazel asked

"Yeah" me and Piper said

"Well, you already know their relation to me, but they should be reaching any minute now, so just wait." Thalia said.

5 minutes later 3 cars drove into the parking lot. One was a black bugatti, one was a blue ferrari, and one was a yellow lamborghini.

"There they are." Thalia said.

Out of the bugatti stepped a about 5'9 guy in a black leather jacket and jeans. He had shaggy black hair and brown eyes. Then out of the lamborghini came a 6'1 guy in a purple shirt, with blond hair and blue eyes. And out of the ferrari came a 6'0 guy in an orange t-shirt with green eyes and messy black hair. They all seemed pretty fit and were pretty ripped.

"They are probably the most popular kids in school. Percy is the green eyed one and Jason is the blue eyed one. They are both on the football team, and Nico is on the basketball team." Thalia said "they are hella nice seeing as they have the social status of gods.

"Cool" I said

We said our goodbyes, and I walked to my locker to put the books I don't need away. I closed my locker and turned around fast, getting knocked down hard.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" a male voice said

I looked up and saw a pair of sea green eyes looking at me. He held a hand out and pulled me up.

"Hey...my names Percy...Percy Jackson, what about you?" he said

"Annabeth...Annabeth Chase"

"Cool name. Okay, I'll see you around okay?"he said

"Definitely" I said

For the rest of the day, all I could think about was Percy. Goddamit what is he doing to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!sorry the last chapter was just terrible i know! I'll try to make this one better!

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 2

Percy pov

About a week and a half ago I met that girl named Annabeth Chase. She is hella smart, and i'd heard a bit about her from Thalia. Apparently she's ADHD like all of us. Somehow, I guess it's crazy family genetics, but all of us are ADHD, and dyslexic. It's really annoying.

Now today at school, I walked into my 1st period class, which has the other new girl Piper Mclean in it. We are friends now, and basically all of us sit together at lunch. Wait...let me specify, it's me, jason, nico, thalia, annabeth, piper, and hazel. Also A guy named Frank Zhang, who's a linebacker on the football team, and Leo Valdez, who is also ADHD. He's probably the most ADHD out of all of us. Frank is the only one who isn't, but he's lactose intolerant.

Anyway, I was sitting there struggling on a test, when I catch Piper looking at me for a moment. I was kinda freaking out. 'She doesn't like me does she?' I was thinking.

After class she came up to me and told me,

"You know, Annabeth can help you with whatever you need help with…" she said

"Nah, she's probably too busy anyway" I said

"No she isn't just ask her. Also, I kinda need your help." she said quietly

"What? I kinda suck at everything not sports related, and anything to do with my bros."

"Exactly" she said

"Oh ...okay what is it?" I asked

As we walked, she told me what was bothering her

"I have a crush on Jason okay! I don't know what to do!" she said all of a sudden.

I couldn't help but grin. You wanna know why. Because yesterday, Jason freaking Grace told me that he liked Piper.

"I don't know what to tell you. If you want to go for it then go for it." I said

"Okay...thanks Percy" she said as we split directions.

"No problem Pipes" I said.

_LINE BREAK_

After school, since it was a friday, we had all planned on coming to a party at Jason's place. I got ready, and got into my ferrari. I got there and saw that the only car there was Nico's bugatti so I walked to the front door and knocked. About 3 seconds later Jason opened the door.

"Hey! Perce! C'mon in bro." Jason said

"S'up Nico"I said as I walked in

"Nothing much how 'bout you?" he said

"I'm great" I said.

We watched football while we waited for the other people to get here. Eventually they came, Frank being the first, then Annabeth with Piper and Hazel, then Leo, and finally Thalia.

**NOTE:I'm so sorry in the first one I completely forgot that Hazel and Nico are siblings…:-p sorry!**

Once everyone was there we decided to play a game of spin the bottle truth or dare. Basically if you don't know how to play, it's basically whoever the bottle lands on has to do a truth or dare. If you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare, you take off a piece of clothing. (**This is what I like to call dangerous.)**

The first bottle spin landed on Hazel. She picked truth. Annabeth ended up asking if she likes Frank. Being as she is acting like a girl from the 1940s, she refused to take off a piece of clothing, and instead told the truth, which is yeah. That ended up with Frank and Hazel in a crazy make-out session.

"YOOOO what the fuck get a room you two!" Me and Jason yelled

Frank suddenly pulled away, both of them tomato red, and all of us laughing our asses off.

The next spin landed on Annabeth who picked dare. Piper gave a little sly grin, whispered to Jason, who nodded and smiled, then she said I'm guessing the same thing to Nico who burst out laughing and then nodded. So Piper smiled and said,

"I dare you to kiss Percy Jackson"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey im back spent a bit more time on this hopefully you guys like it

Chapter 3

Annabeth pov

Wait what? Did Piper just say what I think she did? No ...no she wouldn't right?

"Wha..what?" Percy said, his face looking a bit like you painted it red. Like really dark red.

Goddamit Piper why why why why why!

"You both heard me correct. Annabeth, kiss Percy Jackson." Piper said playfully

I thought about it. If I was to say no, and take something off, which I don't want to do, Percy might feel bad. But would he? I mean, he seems flustered, and I don't think he wants too, but maybe he'll think that I think he's gross. Not that I think he's cute…..but...I don't know. If I do kiss him, then we might get made fun of. Actually not that big of a deal.

So, without really thinking about it, I kissed him. And then I stopped. Like, really fast.

Percy was sort of just sitting there, with his eyes wide open, and his face probably competing with a tomato for how red it was.

"Damn Percy...already got girls flocking around you!" Jason said

That got him punched and slapped. That led to Leo laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes. Being as Leo's laugh is contagious as hell, Piper and Nico started laughing too. Eventually the only ones not laughing were me and Percy.

"Dude..that was ...just the greatest shit ever!" Nico yelled

"I swear bro!" Jason said

I don't exactly care to remember how the rest of the truth or dare games went. However, one thing was for certain. I need to talk to one green eyed boy.

_line break_

I went through the party looking for the one and only Percy Jackson. I needed to talk to him about the kiss. I'm not sure why it feels so important right now. I have never felt like this before. It feels wrong.

I walk around until I see him leaning against the fridge drinking juice **(NO ALCOHOL HERE)**

I swallowed my rising panic and stepped up to him

"Hey seaweed brain!" I said

He raised an eyebrow at me,"Seaweed Brain?" he said "Alright then wise girl what's up"

"Wise girl? Very creative no? Also, you know that is a compliment right?" I said

"Yes I'm aware. Now, not that I mind talking to you, but I doubt you came here just to call me seaweed brain so what did you come for." he said

"Aah yeah about that, I was thinking that we might need to talk about what happened earlier." I said kind of nervously.

"Why, it was short, and no one really cares, and it didn't mean anything right?"

As he said that I could swear I saw uncertainty and maybe even sadness in his eyes but before I could be sure it was gone.

"Y-yeah that's true. It didn't mean anything." I said kind of really quickly.

"Okay...so we're good now then?" he said

"Definitely"

"Hey come with me, I want to show you something wise girl."

I followed him until I realized we were leaving the party. He took me to his ferrari and asked me,"Hey, do you trust me?"

"...yes I do" I said

He seemed to glow with happiness as he took my hand and opened the shotgun door to his car. Then he closed the door for me and stepped into the driver's seat and started his car. We drove a bit and we stopped by the ocean. He led me to the oceanside and we sat in silence watching the waves.

"You know, this always calms me down. I love the water and swimming I just didn't join the swim team because I play football with Jason and that is just the most fun part of my life." he said

"Why do you love the ocean so much?" I asked

"My dad...well he loves the ocean. And even though he is very busy, he always gives at least a little time for me and my mom. I don't know, it feels like when I come here it's like he's here with me. And it just feels good." he said

I don't know why but it felt like I shouldn't be hearing this, but I think it is good for him that he's getting it out. I kind of like hearing about Percy. It makes me feel close to him.

"How about you Annabeth? What do you enjoy?" he asked.

"Well, I enjoy hanging out with friends, I like watching movies, and well, I don't know. I like being with my mom, but like your dad, she's really busy"

"Well, wise girl, we have stuff in common" he said

"Yeah"

"Umm...I need to ask you something." he said. He seemed really nervous I'm not sure why. "Uhm...do you want to…"

Before he could finish someone yelled "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"

**Well? What do you think? Give me feedback in the review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys so I realized that I haven't spent time on really anything but Percabeth...so in this one we're gonna get the other pairings.

This chapter will have Percabeth, Jasper, and Thalico

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 4

Percy pov

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!"

I jumped backwards and the first thing that came to my mind was 'what the hell man!'

There was a big guy standing there with a knife in his hands. I said, "annabeth get behind me. Right now" I sort of side looked at her to make sure she knew I was serious

"What?! No! I can take care of myself" goddamn this is gonna be hard

The guy looked at her, then looked at me and said, "She's cute. I'm gonna kill you, then that young pretty lady will come with me to my apartment"

I have no idea what happened next. All I remember is my vision going red, and me exploding at that excuse for a human. Reminding me almost 100% of gabe, I threw punch after punch and at some point I took his knife, which was on the floor, and made to stab him. That's when Annabeth came in and hit the knife out of my hands and pulled me off.

"Percy stop this is not you. You need to calm down it's okay let's get out of here" she said

I followed her, though before that I stepped, no, stomped on that bitchasses head and broke his nose, also knocking him out. Then I followed Annabeth back to my car.

Annabeth pov

I never thought that someone would get that vengeful on my behalf. After that guy said that absolutely disgusting thing, Percy just went wild. For like 30 seconds I was frozen in shock. Then Percy picked up the previously fallen knife, and that jarred me into reality. That is too far. I got it out of his hands and calmed him down, leading him to his car.

As we sat in the car, he just got really mad. He slammed his ferrari's steering wheel.

"God Dammit! Why are there people like this! We were having such a good time!" he suddenly, out of nowhere, started crying. I put a hand on his back, and rubbed slow, reassuring circles on his back. "Hey, it's okay." I was honestly really worried about him.

He looked up at me and said, "I was scared he was going to do something to you. It broke me." He had stopped crying, but that didn't change the fact that he looked...almost scared.

"Listen Percy we need to go okay? We'll be fine okay but we need rest we got school tomorrow." I needed to think anyway

"Okay"

He took me to my house and we said our goodbyes. I guess I'll just see him tomorrow.

Jason pov

At some point Percy and Annabeth left the party, hell I have absolutely no idea where they went but I still had a good time. I was hanging out, just talking to Piper, god she's beautiful. Like it's embarrassing. All I could think about while we were talking was 'she's hot'. I zoned out thinking about it when she said,

"Jason are you even listening?" she stood there looking at me questioning me

"Umm...yes...no?" God I sound so dumb. It's honestly embarrassing. Luckily I was saved by Leo screaming "OH HOLY SHIT GUYS GET OVER HERE!"

We ran, obviously thinking something hella bad had happened. What we got was a REALLY red Nico and Thalia raising Leo up by his shirt.

I pulled Leo out of Thalia's grip and asked,"What the hell happened."

Leo started to open his mouth, but as he was about to say something Thalia glared at him and said, "You tell, and I'll beat your ass punk." Mind you, she didn't look like she was joking

"Ummm I'm gonna stay quiet" god Leo stop being so scared of everything!

"Look! We kissed it's not that big a deal" wow Nico stepped u...WAIT WHAT HOLY SHIT

"You guys are perfect for each other!The day I got here I've been trying to set you guys up!" Piper and her dramatics

I'm not going to lie, I'm hella surprised. Nico apparently(As I found out later) got the guts to ask her out. Doesn't change anything though, Me, Nico, and Percy stick together no matter what.

Percy pov

I don't understand. I have never freaked out like that. Not even when I found out that Gabe was hitting my mother. What the hell is happening? I don't feel right. I literally almost killed the guy because he threatened Annabeth...do I…..like her? Like wanna be her boyfriend like her?

No ...no we're just friends. Besides she doesn't like me that way, and she definitely never will like me the same anyway right?

The next day in school as I walk in I see Annabeth talking to...is that Luke Castellan? That fake-ass son of a bitch? Why is she talking to that snake? I walk up to them.

"Hey! Wassup Percy?" Luke says. He ain't fooling me. I can see it in his eyes he still is playing those games.

"Oh my god! Percy! Are you okay now?" annabeth gives me a hug and I can see Luke's eyes narrow he quite definitely likes her.

"Hey wise girl. Yeah yeah I'm fine, don't worry." I don't want her to realize that me and Luke have been at war for a while now.

"Hey annabeth have you heard about the winter dance?" Oh hell no Luke back the fuck up

"Uh yeah I haven't really thought about it though." Gods no please no!

"Do you want to go together?" NONONONONONONONO

Annabeth looked at me for a moment then said,"I have known you for a long time Luke. Sure maybe let's do it."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Please give me feedback in the reviews**

**Did you like it? Not like it? IDK just please review**

**Also I know chapter 2 was really dramatic and as reviewed by someone, I was moving a little fast. So I'm going to try and slow down. **

**Thank you to Mouse Soup and anonymous for reviewing!**

**See y'all some other time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Hope y'all enjoy the next chapter**

**Chapter 5 **

**Annabeth pov**

I'm not sure, maybe I'm imagining things, but I could swear I saw Percy get pale as I agreed to go with Luke. He's honestly really nice to me and I've known him for a long time. I also remember shortly after that Percy excused himself to leave for class...20 MINUTES BEFORE CLASS STARTS. Percy never purposely goes to class early! Something is happening and I plan on finding out what it is.

At lunch I see Percy sitting down with the usual everyone but he seems down. Piper pats his back and seems to be murmuring words of encouragement. I start feeling really weird. I feel like she shouldn't be near Percy, and that I should be the one comforting him...I don't know what it is. I go to get lunch, and as I leave the line, I hear yells and suddenly everyone runs towards the commotion.

When I get there I see Percy and Luke fighting, actually, more like Percy beating Luke's ass. For a moment I just stood there marveling at how strong what? No that's not right. I run to go help Piper, who is trying and failing to get Percy off Luke. I quickly run up and grab Percy's shirt and, with Piper's help, get him off of Luke. Percy is yelling "YOU STAY AWAY FROM US!" Piper is just staring at Luke in horror.

"PERCY JACKSON WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I'm yelling at him in front of everyone but I don't even care. Why would he just randomly start beating Luke up?

"Annabeth if you heard what he said you wouldn't be mad at me you'd be mad at him." yeah right. Nice try.

"Annabeth he's telling the truth. Just thinking about it…" Piper just shudders. Hell even Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Thalia and Nico look just distraught. That doesn't make any sense. Luke wouldn't do anything right?

"No...Luke wouldn't do anything." Percy tenses up

"Really? Okay then. Hope you end up happy with a guy who doesn't want anything but your clothes off then he's gonna break up with you. If you don't want to believe me then don't, but don't expect me to be there for you to cry on when you realise I'm not lying." Percy's eyes have lost their warmth. Now he's just looking at me with an expression that clearly shows that he's feeling betrayed. Eh whatever he hasn't even been a good friend recently.

"Cmon Luke get up" I help Luke to his feet and take him to the school nurse.

" I don't even know what happened! I was just there talking to Jackson, and he just jumps on me!" See! I told you!

"C'mon Luke. Let's get you cleaned up." I need to actually get answers from one Percy Jackson.

**Percy POV**

You are all probably wondering why I jumped on Luke. Well, I was honestly down, and Jason and Nico knew that Luke had always been a bitch to me. It really sucked but oh well. Now he's going after Annabeth and I don't want him to hurt her like he has everyone else.

At lunch I was still hella tense and Piper was trying to calm me down. We were basically just talking and eating when Luke walks up to me.

"Hey Jackson! Why'd you run away? Sad I stole your girl? Well, I'm gonna get her in bed by next week. Then you can have her." OH HELL NO

I think you know what happened next. I jumped on him and started beating his ass. I'm going to get in so much trouble but fuck it I don't care. I'm not going to let him hurt Annabeth in any way. If he does then I will never forgive myself.

Now guess what! Annabeth comes and defendes his bitchass from me what the hell? I'm just mad now. This bullshit is freaking killing me right now. After Luke leaves with Annabeth helping him, Piper speaks up.

"What the hell just happened?"

"She is trusting that son of a bitch more than us." Nico's eyes are blazing.

"Luke is the worst being on this planet, this is really stupid she isn't even considering what we said." oh...Jason's blazing too.

Annabeth what the hell have you done!

**Hey guys sorry this is up so late!**

**Got busy with school…:-p**

**Please review because I need to know what y'all want. I need ideas!**

**Also I might have a one-shot coming up next. MAybe.**

**Thanks guys see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope y'all enjoy the next chapter**

**Sorry it's been a while...I've been busy **

**PLs REview!**

**WARNING!THERE WILL BE SUGGESTIVE COMMENTS LATER IN THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy has been ignoring me since that fight, but it was 2 weeks ago. I try to convince myself that I'm mad at him and I don't want to talk to him, but my heart doesn't agree. I want to talk to him about what happened. That's secondary though because it's time for the winter dance. I'm wearing a purple dress and high heels.

I wait and watch some T.V. while I wait for Luke to come pick me up. I am about to go get some water when there is a knock on the door. My mom isn't home half the time, seeing as she's always so busy, so I run down 2 flights of stairs, high heels in my hand, of course, and open the door, to see Luke there. He has a scar along his eye, but he's had it for a long time, since I've known him actually.

"Hey Annabeth! You ready to go?" how sweet!

"Yeah. Let's go!"

We stepped into his car, and we drove to the school. I caught myself thinking about Percy. Will he be at the dance? Do I want him to be at the dance? Hold up, why am I even thinking about Percy right now? I'm on a date with Luke Castellan. Stop thinking about Percy.

When we walk in, the lights are flashing, and Luke almost instantly pulls me onto the dance floor. We were dancing, and his hands were going everywhere. Honestly I was feeling really violated but I didn't say anything.

After a while Luke asked if I want a drink. Honestly I didn't want to be near Luke right now, I need a little break, so I said yes.

I was sitting and I see Piper dancing with Jason. That's another thing. I know nothing about what's going on with my other friends. I really need to fix this at some point.

"You having a good time?" I spin around to see Percy standing a few feet away from me.

"Percy?"

"Nah, my names...Joshua Coalroad...nice to meet you." ha ha very funny

"Percy is now the time" He raised an eyebrow

"Yeah yeah. It's been too long since we've talked. Where's Luke at?" Why would he want to know?

"He went to get me drinks. That's where he is" Percy frowned at that

"You sure?" no because I'm a liar OF COURSE I'M SURE

"Yes! I'm not a liar Percy" he seems to look at me with a form of pity.

"Then follow me please" why should I?

"Why?"

"Just trust me please? It's important."

I followed Percy, who led me past the drink counter, where Luke was nowhere to be found. He walked me outside of the school gym where I heard this…

"When are you going to have to leave?"

"I think we have a few more minutes until she gets suspicious."

I walked out at that. I'm not the most patient person in the world don't blame me!

I walk out to see Luke Castellan kissing Drew

"Luke?"

He turns around at that

"OHHHH hiiiiiiii Annabeeeethhhhhhhhh" LOL NOOB nice try

"I'm not buying that bullshit Luke we're done. Percy was right you are a bitch."

I walked away only to see Percy walking away.

I chased after him and see Rachel Elizabeth Dare kiss him. He pushed her away instantly but I heard her try again.

"C'mon Percy. Please I need you inside me. Like really bad." I could see Percy's face go pale. He is kinda trapped, and I owe him, so I saved him in the only way I know how in this case. I walked up to him and Rachel and said two words.

"Hey Perce" Then without thinking too much, I pulled his head down and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and after a moment he returned the kiss. If I said I didn't enjoy it then I would be lying. His arms held my waist and I was in bliss.

He pulled away and stared at me. I got lost in his eyes. Did I mention that it worked? Rachel left at some point.

When I realized I still had my arms around his neck and he was still holding my waist, I blushed and unwrapped myself. He was red too. As soon as we turned, we saw Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Thalia, and Frank and Hazel staring at us. Piper's mouth curled into a smile.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Leo, Nico, and Jason all crowded Percy and started doing that weird thing guys do where they keep shoving and punching each other when something happens. As for me, I owe some people an apology.

I walked up to Piper and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" Piper wrapped her arms around me

"It's okay Annabeth. I don't blame you."

It honestly felt so good to be back with friends. I hadn't realised how much I missed them it was honestly sad how long I stayed away. Later after I spent some time with the girls, Percy, Jason, and Nico joined us.

"Hey guys. Me, Jason and Nico would like to invite you to the football game tomorrow, it's the championship game, us, the Goode Wolves v.s. The American Vultures. Please come it would be awesome." Percy invited us? Cool!

**Hey guys I realized that in the beginning I said that Nico plays basketball, but the seasons are at different times, so I'm just gonna have all three of them play both.**

After the party, Percy offered to drop me off as I didn't have a ride.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah Perce?"

"Ummmm did what happened earlier mean anything?" Oh no

"Ummm did it?" wow real smooth Annabeth

"I don't think so" just like last time I see sadness in his eyes except for this time I am sure of it. He's upset and I'm gonna find out why

"Hey...what's wrong?" he looks at me

"Nothing"

"Percy you can't get anything past me" I'm not lying

"Yeah yeah...you're right" he chuckles "Always the smart one."

He looks at me momentarily before stopping at my house.

"Thanks Perce. You know you can talk to me right?" I'm trying to find clues because he didn't give me an answer as to why he's sad.

"Yeah 'beth. Of course I do." still nothing...ugh whatever

I'm about to step out of the car, but before I do, I kiss his cheek.

"Bye Percy"

"Bye Annabeth" He can't hide the red on his cheeks. I find it kinda cute honestly.

I walk inside, take a quick shower, and fall onto the bed, exhausted from all of the nights events.

**No cliffhangers this time lol! Thanks for reading. **

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out...probably in the next few days.**

**Please give me feedback in the reviews it's been really helpful recently!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 7**

**Percy pov**

After I dropped Annabeth off at her house, I went to Jason's house so we can do some of our own preparing for the championship game. When I got there, Jason, Nico, and Frank were already there. Jason is the quarterback, Nico is the runningback, Frank is a linebacker, and I'm a wide receiver.

We ended up talking about different plays we could run that are good for our style of play. We talked for a good hour, so Jason invited us to stay the night. I messaged my mom, and we all went to sleep, seeing as we have a big game tomorrow.

The next morning, I woke up with only an hour till school starts. Shit. Quickly I wake everyone up, and run out the door to my car screaming thanks behind me. I get into my car and race home. I make it really fast, it is a Ferrari soooo yeah. I run inside, quickly shower and change, and run down.

"Hey sweetie. Your back?" she already had made me pancakes. I swear I got lucky in the mom department!

"Yeah, I got to leave like right now for school, but I'm going to be late coming back home, because it's our championship game today."

"Oh, I wish I could come, but you know how it is, with work and stuff." she looks pretty disappointed.

"It's okay mom. If we win, we're bringing the party to you!" she smiles at that.

"What do you mean if? When you win bring the party here."

I walk out the door while stuffing a pancake in my mouth of course, and go down and get into my car. I drive to school and park, seeing that Jason is already here but no one else out of the football gang is here. It makes sense because he didn't have to drive back to his house, he was already there. Anyway no one cares about what happened in school so let's skip it and go straight ahead to the game.

We were warming up when we saw Leo walk in, followed by Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel. I was glad to see them. None of us had our helmets on yet. I caught Annabeth's eye and waved. She smiled and waved back. Did she...blush? Nah it's just my eyes playing pranks on me. Whatever. We walk into the huddle and the vultures also got into a huddle. We were kicking off.

Jason yelled, "Wolves on 3! 1..2..3!"

"WOLVES!" we all yelled and got into our kickoff positions. Frank kicked it and we all ran towards the vultures. **(I don't know who kickoffs in football. Sorry if I got it wrong ;-p)**

Right off the bat Nico tackled the runner. We got into our defensive positions. We waited, and then the ball was snapped and instantly thrown deep to the person I was guarding. I jumped up ready to either block or intercept it, but I was a little short and he caught it. I already was thinking 'shit' but I had to land and sprint after him. I tackled him, but they were only 3 yards from the endzone.

Another snap and a touchdown is scored.

"Shit" I say out loud, causing people to look at me like I am crazy. Only Nico understands, and Jason would but he's on the sideline. Quarterbacks don't play defence. Nico sends me look of sympathy.

The other team makes the field goal and suddenly, 5 minutes into the game, we're down 7-0. Shit.

Jason comes onto the field and we start our offence. Nico runs a few, Jason passes a few to me, and with 5 minutes left in the game, Nico runs a touchdown and we score the field goal to tie the score at 14. The vultures have the ball and the quarterback throws it again to the person I'm guarding. This time I'm ready to stop the play but the guy shoves me and I fall. He catches it and runs to the endzone. No call. What the fuck. I hear the annoyed yells of the wolves fans in the bleachers, but again, no call.

I stand up, and stumble because my leg is hurting like hell. Damn I landed on it wrong. The guy I was guarding runs past me, and while he does he says, "Can't guard me can you choker."

I turned toward him and was about to say something when Nico pulled me back saying,"Dude chill. It's not worth it." He's right. I turn around and walk back into field goal attempt position. And they make it. We are down 21-14. I can hear Thalia, who is screaming at the ref because her boyfriends team is losing. The ref must either be hard of hearing or being nice because it's the championship game, because Thalia is saying some unflattering things. I love her, but even I would get mad. I look at Nico and he shrugged, blushing.

We start a play. I run a route and Jason throws it far. I know what this is. I run, ignoring the throbbing pain in my leg, jump at the last second and I catch it, but the momentum carries me straight to the ground but I don't care. I finally made a good play. I run and chest bump Jason. The fans were freaking out this whole time, but I don't blame them. I see Annabeth and I wave. She waves back and yelles,"GO WOLVES" I smile at that. She's so beautiful. Hold up. What the fuck? Nevermind I'm gonna get back in line.

The game continues on, but with 5 minutes left in the game, it's tied at 30 and the vultures have the ball. They heave it upfield and this time, I'm pissed because my defence has been off this whole game so this time I jump, and just as it's about to be caught by the other team, I grab it and run. Cheers erupt on the bleachers and I run up until about the 50 yd line. Nico ran it the next play and everyone was freaking out when he got tackled at the 35 yd. Line. we helped him up and started our play. The clock ran out meaning this was the last play or we do another quarter. I shared a look with Jason, and he nodded.

As soon as the ball was snapped I ran straight to the endzone, and Jason, who was about to be tackled, threw up a pass. It went a little over my head, and that's when time slowed down. I jumped as high as I could and bent back and reached out as far as I could. I felt the ball sink into my palm before I tucked it into my chest and fell straight on my back. It knocked my air out but I didn't give a shit. We won. WE WON! I jumped up and sprinted to Jason and Nico and we did a triple chest bump before getting raised by the crowd onto their shoulders. I saw Annabeth in the crowd and smiled at her. She smiled back and I swear she is the most beautiful thing in the world. I jump down, and do something I never thought I would have the guts to do. I ran up to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. I freaking kissed her. After a moment of I'm guessing pure shock she kissed me back and basically everyone went, "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH" but I didn't give a fuck. I pulled away and just hugged her. No words were needed right now. However, we just won a championship. I'm going to go celebrate! All my teammates, especially Jason and Nico punched me. Jason was like,"Dude it's about time. You guys have kissed like twice before now. About time you grew enough balls to make a move." I shoved him, but after the trophy presentation, me, Jason, Nico, Frank, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Thalia and Leo headed over to my house. I was driving my car with Annabeth, Jason brought Piper, Nico brought Thalia, and Frank and Hazel brought Leo with them.

In the car Annabeth looked at me. I had been holding her hand the whole ride. Then she asks the question I had kinda been dreading. "Percy...what was that?"

I was silent for a moment. It was now or never I suppose. "Annabeth, I like you. A lot. It's scary, because I don't have a clue how you feel. Now I'm taking a chance. Will you be my girlfriend?" she is quiet and a little red. I pulled over, then I panicked. " If you want to say no it's okay. We can stay as friends. You don't have to say ye…" She shut me up by kissing me. I instantly kissed back. It felt so good to kiss her, without it being a dare, or a way of saving me from Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or in front of basically the whole school come to think of it.

She pulled away and said, "Percy I was just thinking. I was honestly so shocked. I have liked you for a while, but I just didn't know."

I kissed her again. All questions were answered. We went to my house and had a pretty awesome party by the way, and when I fell asleep, I did thinking about today, the day that I got a girlfriend, and won the football championships.

**I'm sorry! I'm late because I've been busy with school.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Pls review! Give me feedback pleeeasee?**

**Bye! See y'all hopefully in a week.**


	8. note (sorry guys)

**A.N./**

**I'm not going to write this story anymore. It's hard to get ideas, and you guys can tell because the chapters are just bad. They aren't written well and the ideas I do have won't work with this story. So I'm just going to stop writing this and start a new story that I think will work better.**

**Sorry if any of y'all liked the story...though I doubt it because it was pretty bad. **

**Give me ideas in the reviews for stuff other than another main story I can write.**


	9. note again

**A.N./**

**After giving it some thought...I'm going to finish up the story then work on the other one. So...One more chapter...It'll be up by next week...then I'm moving to a different story...**


	10. vote to keep the story alive

**A.N./** **Seeing some of the reviews...I'm holding a vote. If you want me to continue, review. If I get enough, I'll keep writing. I'm the kind of person who does something and only keeps it up if I see positive feedback. So review if you want me to continue. If there is enough I'll keep this story alive.**


	11. I've made my descision

**A.N./**

**I've made up my mind about this...I'm going to keep it alive. I'm also going to make my next chapter the longest one so far. Before that, though I'm going to do a one-shot. You guys give me an idea. I have one but I don't know how much I like it. You tell me what to do for this one-shot.**


	12. Chapter 8 (SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG HELP!

**Hey guys sorry, it took so long...yikes…..I'm still alive though...**

**Hope you guys enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

**Jason pov.**

It's been a week since the party, and I still haven't asked Piper out. At this point, someone else will do it. I got to do it at some point. I walk downstairs to have breakfast, and for some reason see Percy sitting at the table...but he doesn't live here!?

"Dude," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh what's up Jase?" he replied, "My moms going out with my dad on a week-long cruise. Since I don't wanna stay at my house alone for a week, I'm hanging here. You cool with that?"

"Hell yeah," I said, "We gonna play Halo at night on the Xbox though."

"Yeah dude," Percy said, "Let's invite Nico over too."

"Yeah," I said

After we finished up eating, we headed out to school. If you think we are oblivious to all the girls flocking around us, we aren't. It's honestly really annoying. Why I brought this up is because as soon as Percy and I walked in all the girls stared at us, and Reyna and Rachel walked up to us.

"Heyyyy Percy," Rachel said

"Ummm hey Rachel listen I gotta go 'cause I gotta see my girlfriend bye!" Percy said then ran away, leaving me alone with Reyna and a dumbstruck Rachel.

"Jason...what do you say we ditch class and head over to my place huh?" Reyna asked, batting her eyes at me...just why?

"GIRLFRIEND?" Rachel screamed

"How about no," I said then followed the path that Percy took. I walked about 2 minutes before I saw Percy talking to Annabeth and Piper. I walked up to them. Percy looked at me, then Piper then smirked.

"Hey Jase, how'd your little make-out session go with Reyna?" he said

"Wait...Jason's going out with Reyna?" Annabeth asked

"Hey guys," Piper said, "I forgot something at my locker and I'm going to go get it okay?" and she ran away before I could say anything.

Annabeth looked at me and I quickly said, "No I'm not dating Reyna. This idiot Percy over here likes to mess with me a lot."

"You know, she took everything out of her locker yesterday. I know because I was at her house yesterday. She likes you, just so you know. You better find her."

Percy looked at me sheepishly and said, "She told me like two days after they came here."

"What!" I said, "Damn. That sucks. I'm going to talk to her after school. Also, Percy, you can go suck a dick."

"Um, how about noooo," Percy said while Annabeth laughed

I left then to class, and after school, me, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico went to go find Piper, who I don't have any classes with. We walked for a bit, Percy and Nico talking about basketball, which was coming up in 2 months. Annabeth occasionally piping in her own words about how she was going to kick everyone's asses in volleyball, to which Percy laughed and said that she was 100 percent right.

We found Piper, sitting on the grass next to a lake, staring out across the water. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico decided to hang back and let me talk since I was the reason she was upset in the first place.

I walked up to her and sat down next to her. I didn't say anything, just followed her gaze across the lake. It looked a lot like her eyes. Always moving and changing color. Absolutely beautiful.

"Hi, Jason. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be hanging out with Percy and Nico? Or Reyna?" Piper said miserably

"No Piper. I do love Percy and Nico as brothers, but that is unimportant right now. I am not dating Reyna. Percy made that up to mess with me. He didn't think it would be that serious." I said

"Okay...but then...why would you care enough to come to find me? We're 4 miles from school. I drove myself here but I know you didn't cause your car isn't here." She said

"I came because I care about you. So does Percy, and Annabeth, and Nico. I care about you Piper, I really do and I wouldn't ever want to see you hurt." I said

Piper's eyes widened and she looked shocked but she didn't say anything, so I kept going.

"I like you, and I want you to know that. So, will you be my girlfriend?" I said

She was quietly sitting there for a moment. Then she turned toward me, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I was shocked but I kissed back. We pulled away after a minute. At least, I think it was a minute.

"Oh Nico, he grew the balls to ask her out," said Percy

"Yeah, he just got the balls, he's been having a boner for the longest time now," Nico said

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico laughed at that, while Piper and I just sat there blushing.

"No for real though. Like at the party dude, I think the only one who didn't notice was Piper," said Percy, causing another cycle of laughter to pass through those three, this one lasting a while. I was blushing while Piper just looked dumbfounded. The funny thing is that I don't care. This might have been the best moment of my life.

**yikes...It's been a loooong ass time...IM SORRY!**

**I've been busy...also I'm running out of ideas yelp…**

**HELP ME **

**Give me ideas or I will quit this story cause I'm out of ideas…**

**Bye... **


	13. I'm ending this story and starting new

So hey guys...I'm going to start working on a new story, which I think will be better than this and I have a lot of fresh ideas that I think will work better for me so I'm putting the breaks on this story. I tried to keep it up and I failed...I'm sorry guys but I hope you enjoy my next story...This one just isn't working for me...sorry again


End file.
